What is the greatest integer $x$ for which $\frac79 > \frac{x}{13}$?
Multiplying both sides of the inequality by $13$, we have $\frac{91}{9}>x$. The largest integer smaller than $\frac{91}{9}$ is $\boxed{10}$.